


wild heart, surrender to me

by boadiceas



Series: harry/louis drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Crying, Drunk Harry, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, M/M, Married Couple, No Smut, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadiceas/pseuds/boadiceas
Summary: Harry had informed him last month that his workplace was organizing a Halloween party for their employees. Louis helped him decide on a good costume, feeling happy that his husband had other friends he could hang out with.Still, Louis felt like something important was missing whenever Harry wasn’t around.





	wild heart, surrender to me

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is loosely based on something that actually happened to me last weekend. I went to a Halloween party, got pretty wasted, and cried a lot when I got home. Haha. I guess I needed an excuse to write drunk!harry and Louis comforting him...and now I have one! 
> 
> There's no smut in this. Just lots of fluff. Text messages are in italics. This is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect Harry, Louis, or any other characters in reality.

Louis had known about his husband’s weekend plans since last month.

At the moment, he’s trying his best to not feel too lonely as he sits on their sofa on Friday night and grades papers for the college classes he teaches.

Harry had informed him last month that his workplace was organizing a Halloween party for their employees. Louis helped him decide on a good costume, feeling happy that his husband had other friends he could hang out with.

Still, Louis felt like something important was missing whenever Harry wasn’t around.

The television hums at a low volume, acting as background noise while Louis scratches notes onto complicated essays and enters grades into his laptop. He’s got one of Harry’s green sweatshirts on with a pair of his own leggings. He wriggles his socked feet underneath the wool blanket he has draped over his lap.

Although the heater is on in their house, Louis is cold. He heaves a weary sigh as he takes a sip of his tea, pushing his glasses higher up his nose.

If only Harry was here to warm him up.

Louis had no right to feel alone because Harry had been sending him text messages periodically all night. His coworker, Niall, had picked him up to go to the party and Harry had been messaging him about all of the gossip and office drama that was presently going on.

It made some of his students’ awful essays tolerable whenever his phone chimed with a new text.

_hubby: lou you won’t believe this!!! guess who just showed up_

Louis’ mouth curves into an amused smile. His fingers fly over his phone’s keyboard.

_you: no idea, baby. who??_

Louis sets his laptop and papers aside on their coffee table. He stands up, taking his phone and empty cup to the kitchen.

He makes himself another cup of tea while his phone pings several times.

_hubby: okay so Lucas showed up to the party even though he said he wasn’t coming and guess who he showed up with. he’s with Erica and they have matching costumes!! Erica was supposedly seeing John last week and broke up w him, and John looks like he wants to kill Lucas right now_

_hubby: I can feel the tension from across the room_

_hubby: straight couples are so weird_

Louis snorts loudly, shaking his head. He holds his hot, steaming cup of tea and carefully walks back to the living room. He types a reply with his other hand, a smile never leaving his face.

_you: do you think John’s temperament will get the best of him?_

Ten minutes later, Harry’s response comes in while Louis guzzles down half of his tea and tediously crosses out misused words.

_hubby: well Lucas and Erica have mysteriously disappeared from the party and I think John has noticed_

_hubby: oh no_

_hubby: he just walked out_

Louis’ eyebrows raise to his hairline as he reads the words. That didn’t sound good at all. Before he can send his reply, his phone chimes.

_hubby: oh my god they were fighting outside!_

_hubby: I feel bad for Erica but she should have known this could’ve happened_

_hubby: plus alcohol and suppressed emotions don’t mix very well_

_you: that’s very true, love._

Louis sets his phone aside and finishes the last couple of essays in his lap. He can’t help but grimace as he enters several bad grades into his laptop, knowing that he’ll have a lot of work to do once Monday morning comes around.

Louis finishes his tea and lies back on the couch, picking up the television remote. He switches between channels before he lands on an old black and white movie. He watches half-heartedly, his attention focused instead on the phone resting face down on his chest.

When it pings, he reads his husband’s message.

_hubby: what are you up to??_

_you: missing your beautiful face. what else would I be doing?_

Louis bites his lip. He knows he’s being terribly needy and sappy but, he doesn’t care when it comes to Harry. His husband indulges him, much to Louis’ satisfaction, and Harry has never been annoyed with it. If they make each other happy, why not show it? And, if Louis were to miss him, why not express that?

_hubby: it’s only been two hours, you creep_

Louis chuckles, sweeping hair out of his eyes bashfully. He loves how blunt Harry can be. On the other hand, it could have something to do with his husband being intoxicated.

_you: are you drinking? Niall is giving you a ride, right?_

_hubby: I have been drinking and yes_

_hubby: niall will get me home because he’s amazing_

_hubby: they really went all out this year with the food and alcohol_

_you: i’m sure they did. let me know when you’re on the way home, okay??_

_hubby: of course I will. love you lou_

_you: love you more, baby. have lots of fun._

Louis ends up switching between the television channels again, settling on a footie match as he gets comfortable on the couch and tucks his feet between the cushions. Eventually, his thoughts wander to Harry. Harry in his ridiculous fur coat, Harry expertly coating his face with makeup, Harry insisting that he wanted to be Posh Spice for the party, Harry closing his eyes as Louis brushed his long hair.

He really didn’t look anything like Victoria Beckham, if Louis was being honest. But, he looked very pretty and was satisfied with the outcome. That’s all Louis cared about. It didn’t hurt that they both had a lot of fun together, either.

Louis dozes off as he watches the game. An hour later, he wakes up to the shrill sound of his phone ringing. He rubs his eyes tiredly, grabbing his phone from the coffee table.

“Hello?” he mumbles, sitting up.

“Louis!”

A happy smile spreads like a wildfire across his face. His eyes crinkle on their own accord when he hears the familiar, sweet voice.

“Hi, sweetheart. What are you doing?” he asks, putting his feet on the cold floor.

He rubs the back of his neck and looks at the clock on their wall. It’s nearly two in the morning.

Harry giggles quietly on the other end of the line. “Lou…I have good news.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Louis hums with interest.

There’s the sound of a car door shutting on the other end and another male voice saying something. Louis listens attentively.

“I’m coming home!” Harry cheers. He sounds like a child on Christmas morning.

Before Louis can reply and share the sentiment, someone else is speaking into the phone.

“Hey, Louis! It’s Niall. We’re on the way. Just wanted to let you know–” Niall says, voice suddenly distant. Harry makes an annoyed sound and Niall’s voice is cut off.

“I already told him that, Ni,” Harry huffs.

Louis tries and fails to not laugh at how affronted his husband sounds. He’s already imagining the tiny creases on Harry’s forehead as he pouts.

There’s the muffled sound of Niall saying something and Harry making an indignant noise. They’d been friends since before he and Harry got married, but Louis always wondered how they got along as coworkers. If Louis trusted anyone with Harry, it would definitely be Niall.

“Baby?” Louis says, relaxing back into the couch. “I’ll see you when you get home, okay? Don’t give poor Niall a hard time.”

Harry makes kissing noises into the phone. Louis blushes with embarrassment, more for Harry than for himself, and covers his eyes. His ears turn red when Harry then tries to whisper something into the phone.

“Don’t worry, Lou. I’ll be a good boy,” he giggles, the words coming out loud and clear.

Niall groans on the other end of the line. “Harry!”

Louis covers his mouth as he laughs. He hunches over, his stomach aching. “Harry, sweetheart, hang up the phone. Please.”

Harry huffs out a disappointed breath. He’s so drunk, Louis thinks.

“Alright,” the younger man mumbles. “Bye, Daddy.”

Louis hears Niall yell Harry’s name one last time before the line goes dead.

With his head resting on the back of the sofa and a smile on his face, Louis tries not to fall back asleep as he waits for Harry to come home. The doorbell rings about ten minutes later and he blinks his eyes open. He stands and pads to the front door, opening it to an interesting sight.

Niall has Harry draped over him like a blanket, his face mushed into the blonde man’s shoulder. Louis quirks an eyebrow at the two of them, cocking his head. Harry hasn’t noticed him yet.

“Wish you could have come. It was a fun night,” Niall says softly. He gestures towards the sleepy giant wrapped around him. “This one was a pleasure, as usual.”

“Thank you for bringing him home safely,” Louis replies.

Gently, he pries Harry off Niall and pulls the boy into an embrace. The world feels right again with his husband in his arms.

Niall shakes his head. “It was no problem. We should all get together sometime, just us. Let me know when you’re free?”

“Yeah, of course. See you later, lad,” he says, waving with his free hand.

Niall smiles at the two of them and jogs back to his car. Louis doesn’t wait to see him drive off, turning around and dragging his lethargic husband into the house.

Harry snuffles into Louis’ neck and opens his eyes at the sound of the front door shutting.

“Lou?” he mumbles, shuffling his feet.

“Hey, darling,” Louis whispers, kissing between his husband’s eyebrows. He turns and slowly walks the boy to the living room, sitting him down on the couch and kneeling between his legs.

“How was the party, love?” he asks, beginning to take Harry’s shoes off.

Harry hums and stretches his toes, eyes fluttering as he gazes up at the ceiling. “Wish you were there.”

Louis sets the discarded shoes next to the coffee table and moves towards the younger man’s fur coat.

“Friday nights aren’t the same without you,” Louis agrees, coaxing his husband to lean forward so he can take his coat off.

Harry goes easily and lifts his arms one by one. Louis lays the coat over the back of the sofa.

It’s unexpected when Harry suddenly starts crying.

“Angel? What’s wrong?” Louis questions, voice laced with worry. He places his hands on the boy’s kneecaps and studies his face.

Was Harry hurt? Did something happen to him? Louis' mind is frantic with questions and possibilities.

Harry covers his face and turns away.

“Hey,” Louis chastises, pulling his husband’s hands away. “None of that. Baby, look at me. What happened? Are you hurt?”

“No,” Harry sniffles. “Just—I just missed you. And I don’t ever want to fight with you, Lou,” he cries. “I don’t want to be like Lucas and John.”

Louis bites back a smile. Okay, Harry is more drunk than Louis thought he was.

It’s taking everything in him to not point out that they have fought before. And, that they’re two gay men in a relationship, not two straight guys fighting over a woman. But, telling Harry that wouldn’t really help the situation right now. Harry does get emotional sometimes when he drinks a lot. Louis needs to comfort him and make him feel better.

“Hazza,” he murmurs, reaching out to wipe away the tears on Harry’s face. “We’re better than those guys, yeah? We’re nothing like Lucas and John.”

“We are?” Harry weeps, holding himself.

Louis nods, rubbing his husband’s thighs comfortingly. “We’re a team, you and me. Don’t you think so?”

“Y-Yeah,” Harry answers, sniffling. “We’re a team.”

When he leans forward, Louis moves in immediately and hugs the younger man close.

He strokes the back of Harry’s head with one hand and his lower back with the other. Harry relaxes against him effortlessly, his large palms resting on Louis’ spine. Louis takes in the boy’s familiar scent and relaxes as well.

“I love you, Harry. Love you so fucking much,” Louis whispers into his ear.

Harry breathes softly against his neck.

“Love you, Lou. Can…can we go to bed?” he slurs, kissing lazily beneath Louis’ ear.

Louis hums, pulling away and standing up. He hauls Harry up from the couch, wrapping one of his arms around his shoulder and towing the younger man upstairs. They take their time, Louis going slowly so Harry doesn’t faceplant into the ground.

When they reach their bedroom, Louis draws the duvet away and lays Harry down on his side of the bed. He tasks himself with taking his husband’s jeans off, chuckling quietly when Harry grumbles at the cool air.

“Are you cold?” Louis asks, going to the bathroom.

He grabs a washcloth and wets it, returning to the bedroom to find Harry laying on his stomach.

Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s stomach and pulls him onto his back. Harry protests, kicking his feet tiredly.

“I need to take this makeup off, love. Don’t want it to stay on overnight, do you?” Louis asks, wiping the rag over Harry’s face. Harry calms down as his face gets cleaned.

When Louis is finished, he tosses the cloth into their laundry basket and runs downstairs to get some water bottles. He returns to their bedroom to find that Harry has taken his shirt, underwear, and socks off. And he’s completely naked in their bed.

“What’s this?” Louis inquires, sitting at the edge of their bed. He uncaps a water bottle and holds it out to his husband. “Here. You need to drink some before you fall asleep.”

Harry takes the water bottle, drinking obediently as he sits against the headboard.

When he’s done, he sets the bottle clumsily on the nightstand and turns towards Louis.

"Can I blow you?” he asks, tone too casual for the type of question he's asking.

Louis stops drinking his own water and splutters loudly.

Harry moves towards him without waiting for a response, one hand finding its place on Louis’ clothed crotch and his mouth finding its way to his husband’s neck. “Pretty please?”

Louis shakes his head, persuading the younger man to lie back down.

“Not tonight, sweetheart. I promise we can do anything you want tomorrow, when you’re not drunk,” he explains in a gentle tone.

Harry doesn’t put up much of a fight. He sounds sad when he says okay, but ultimately he turns over on his side and pulls the duvet up to his chin. Louis gets up, taking his hoodie and leggings off. He opts to leave his pants on.

He pulls the duvet away and climbs in next to his husband, scooting in close and pulling the blanket up over the both of them. Harry hums tiredly when Louis wraps an arm around him, splaying a warm hand against the boy’s stomach. With this other hand, Louis begins to trace shapes onto his husband’s bare shoulders. Harry’s skin feels soft to the touch.

“Love you, Hazza,” Louis murmurs, closing his eyes and rubbing his face against the back of the boy’s head.

Harry mumbles incoherently and shifts against the bedspread. Louis stays still when his husband idly turns over, his face in front of Louis’.

“Love you most,” Harry sighs.

He plants an innocent kiss on Louis’ lips and moves closer, making himself comfortable in the crook of his husband’s neck.

Louis holds him tenderly, kissing the top of his curly head and feeling so, so thankful. When the younger man’s snores eventually fill the bedroom, Louis falls into his own peaceful and content sleep.


End file.
